Good Night
by NihilityChild
Summary: AU. Even when she knows he can't stay with her, that she will end up leaving whether she wants to or not, Miki still refuses to say goodbye. Miru.


**Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Good Night**

For the last two years all I have known is this one white room. While there are definitely day where I just want to take some paint and give this place some style, I guess I really don't mind being here at all. I have a beautiful view of the sun rise, my family and friends visit daily, and I'm always on the receiving end of the loveliest flower bouquets. Then there's also the _wonderful_ fact that I'll die if I leave.

My name is Miki Tsukiyomi, age 32; ten years ago I married the love of my life, three years ago I was diagnosed with a fatal illness, and two years ago I was admitted to this monochromatic jail formerly known as a hospital. Isn't my life great? Well, other than the dying part, it actually kind of is. Before all of this happened both me and my husband, Yoru, were working so much that it got to the point where we hardly ever got to see each other. Now that I'm on my deathbed Yoru has all but quit his job, making sure I'm getting the best treatments possible and making sure he's with me as much as possible. He's looking for the miracle I know won't happen.

The soft clicking of heels broke me out of my thoughts and I watched as a nurse entered the room. She hovered by the door for a bit, seeming to compose herself, before she walked over to my bed, a clipboard in her hands.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" she asked while smiling sadly at me. I didn't say anything, smiling back at her instead. It's not like I'm trying to be rude or anything like that, it's just that lately It's been getting harder for me to speak, plus I sound like gravel in a blender when I do.

The nurse ran through her check up, telling me that she would be back with my doctor later. As she left I heard her tell someone that it was okay to come in now. I turned my head as best I could to see my visiter, and when I saw Yoru I smiled. He grinned down at me in return before dragging a chair over to my bedside. His grin was still plastered on his face as he kissed my forehead and took my hand in his.

"Good morning Miki-nya," he said, so full of hope and happiness. "I have something for you."

I watched him fish something out of his pocket and place it on the table beside me. It was a photo of us from before we were married. We were at the beach, I had my old sketchbook in my arms while Yoru had one arm slung around me, giving the camera a peace-sign with the other. Both of us were smiling, so full of happiness that day, but we don't smile like that anymore.

Yoru was staring at the photograph with a nostalgic look on his face. "Can you believe it's been 14 years since then? Time sure does fly…" he trailed off, dropping my hand as his expression changed into a thoughtful one. "We should go there again, when you get out. We could stay up late and watch the sunrise, just like we did back then."

When I get out… that won't happen. I'm dying, I don't need a doctor to tell me that, and I know that Yoru knows this too, somewhere deep down. Yet as I look up into his sad eyes I also know that he will never let go of his little piece of hope. So I smile for him, nodding my head because I really do hope I can have that miracle, that I can go with him and see another sunrise with him. I reach my hand up, aiming to touch his face, but I fall short and Yoru catches my hand in his instead.

"Oh!" Yoru shouts suddenly, and I swear if this illness doesn't kill me Yoru's random shouts certainly will! "I almost forgot, Ran told me to tell you that Dia if finally getting married! And Iru…"

I couldn't help but giggle at his excitement as he filled me in on everything that's happened lately, my anger from before completely gone. I love it when he gets this way, turning the most ordinary things into the most extraordinary tales. Honestly, this guy could tell me a story about a yarn ball and make it sound like the most epic thing since Michelangelo.

We stayed together like that for a long time, with Yoru never running out of things to talk about, but he fell silent as the door opened. The nurse from before and my doctor came into the room, checking over the machines I'm connected to and making sure I was still alive and kicking. Then the doctor turned to Yoru while he still sat next to me, waiting patiently to hear about my current condition.

"Your wife is stable at the moment, but I'm afraid that her condition isn't getting any better Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm afraid that visiting hours ended quite a while ago as well, so I think it's time you should be going so she can rest," he told Yoru, who was now nodding and standing up to leave.

When I saw this I started panicking, it seemed like Yoru just got here and now he was leaving? I don't want him to leave, not yet! I grabbed his sleeve before he could get out of reach, sending a little prayer out to whatever god was listening that I'd have the strength to hold on. Yoru turned back towards me with a question evident on his face. Looks like he doesn't get it, I hadn't wanted to use my voice, but…

"Y-Yoru," wow, I knew I sounded bad, but this? "Please… stay with me… just for tonight? I… I don't want to be alone."

Yoru turned his questioning eyes onto the doctor, I saw him exchange a glance with the nurse through the conner of my eye, but I never looked away from Yoru. They were unsure about my request, but would they really refuse the wish of a dying woman?

"That… should be fine," I knew he would give. "Her bed should be big enough to fit you as well, Mr Tsukiyomi, just be careful not to disturb any of the equipment attached to her. I'll run this by my superiors, then."

Then the doctor and nurse left, and it was back to just me and my grinning husband. Yoru laughed as he skipped his way over to the other side of the bed, saying "looks like I get to share a bed with my wife for the first time in years!"

Yoru laid down beside me shifting us around as much as he could without messing up all the medical stuff sticking out of me until we were laying facing each other with me in his time we didn't, or rather he didn't, merely being comfortable in each other's company. I don't know how long I spent staring into his eyes, maybe minutes maybe hours, but now they were drifting close. Yoru muttered a soft goodnight before they were completely gone, and I was left staring at his sleeping face instead. I just laid there in his arms thinking about all that's happening to me, and I barely notice the tears slipping down my cheeks.

There were so many things I wanted to do in my life, so many chances I'll never have. I wish I could watch that sunrise with Yoru, I wish we could grow old together like I thought we would, but most of all I wish I didn't have to leave him. I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid of what will happen to Yoru when I'm gone. I moved closer so I could kiss him softly, and smiled at him through my tears. "I don't want to say goodbye," I said in my hoarse whisper, even though I know he can't hear me I need to say this. "Goodbyes are always so sad, so instead I'll say 'Thank you for loving me'." Then I curled closer to him and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come.

the morning came with a very irritating noise coming from one of my machines, one that even Yoru couldn't sleep through, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'smash it with a hammer'. He opened his eyes and I watched the annoyance drain away as his smiled at me. He moved his hand toward my face but stopped midway, his eyes widening in shock and realization. He knew what the noise was.

Yoru stumbled out of the bed and back up to the wall on the opposite side of the room, his eyes never leaving my bed. Out of the conner of my eye I saw a flock of doctor rush in in a panic with more machines, but they don't matter. I never took my eyes off Yoru, his eyes never leaving my bed even as a doctor went over to him and told him something. Yoru was now shaking his head, whispering the same word over and over as he sank to the floor in defeat. I saw no hope in his eyes, no happiness, instead there was something there that I'd never thought I'd see in his eyes: tears. Yoru was crying.

"No, no Yoru please… please don't cry," my voice was flattering as I tried to reassure him, but he couldn't hear me. "Please smile… you have to smile, please just smile for me," now tears were pouring down my own face, and still he cried. "Please Yoru, smile like you did all those years ago… smile like you did when I was alive." I sank to my knees in front of him, crying into my hands. He couldn't see me, he couldn't hear me, he couldn't feel me. Not anymore.

My name is Miki Tsukiyomi, age 32; on April 15, 2012, at 7:39 AM, I died in the arms of my husband.

**AN: Ah, sorry if this story is a bit sad, it's just that in my way of thinking you have to have sad times in order to have happy times, so i felt I needed to write something sad before I could write anything happy. Also this is my first time writing something that I have enough confidence in to put up here, so… if anyone has any advice for me to improve, or if there are any mistakes in spelling or character-wise, please let me know? And now I must thank you all who took the time to read my work, even if you end up hating it it still makes me happy that you still read this short story**


End file.
